Lego Spider-Man
Lego Spider-Man is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows, and OS X developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a spin-off of Lego Marvel Super Heroes (released in 2013) and is based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man and characters associated with him. The game was released on November 2, 2018. Like Lego Marvel Super Heroes and its 2017 sequel, players are able to control various characters from the Marvel Universe, each with their own unique powers and abilities. The main playable characters throughout the story mode are Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Scarlet Spider (Kaine), Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy), and Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara). Black Cat and Venom also have large roles in the storyline as anti-heroes. Lego Spider-Man features an open world virtual recreation of Manhattan and Queens. Following the completion of the main storyline, the player can freely roam as any unlocked characters and engage in post-game missions. Lego Spider-Man was praised upon release for its attention to detail, refined gameplay, storyline, and voice acting. It is currently the third-best-selling Lego video game. Story Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Hobgoblin, Carnage, Rhino, and Alistair Smythe have teamed up with plans to finally eradicate Spider-Man utilizing not only their own powers but an army of robots created by Smythe dubbed "Spider-Slayers", programmed to kill Spider-Man and anyone with similar spider powers on sight. With the help of his allies including Black Cat, Venom, and various other spider-powered heroes from the Marvel Universe, Spidey must put an end to this new and improved Sinister Six. Playable characters Story characters Characters who the player controls in the story mode Non-story characters Characters who appear in the story mode but are only playable in Free Play or while free-roaming Unlockable characters Characters who are unlockable for use in Free Play or free-roaming, but do not appear in story mode Trivia *Although Harry Osborn only becomes Hobgoblin in the Ultimate Spider-Man comic series, this version of Hobgoblin is based on the mainstream comics version, who is a different character named Roderick Kingsley in the comics rather than Harry. *Characters reappearing from Lego Marvel Super Heroes and its sequel retain their abilities from those games. *Peter Parker is voiced by Andrew Garfield in this game, who portrayed Peter in the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man and its 2014 sequel. *Harry Osborn is voiced by and modeled after Dane DeHaan, who portrayed Harry in the 2014 film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *The main Spider-Man costume in this game is updated to look more similar to the design from the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man. *Although considered a spin-off of the Lego Marvel Super Heroes games, Lego Spider-Man is seemingly set in its own universe due to the events of those games not being acknowledged, the different character designs, and different game world designs. *The unlockable character Venom II is the Mac Gargan version of the character from the comics. *The unlockable character Toxin is the Eddie Brock version of the character from the comics. Category:Marvel Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Spider-Man Games Category:Lego Games Category:Lego (series) Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games